percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Fey and Night: Chapter Eleven
The Legion of Thieves Children of Fey and Night Lights Out Camilla Croce "Where is he?" Dawn hissed through her teeth. Lissa joined her. "I'm starting to get worried." "Yeah? I'm about to punch him in the gut." Dawn frowned at her words, a year of being here had really affected her speech. Why was the most obvious character and the weakest one in terms of power currently (because it was nighttime) went to face a vampire lord? "Give him 5 minutes or else we're breaking in there." At her words, the darkness around her started to shift around; eager to get to work. "Ma'am." Some kind of servant stopped in front of her, a young girl wearing a weird maid costume. Dawn immediately noticed the bite marks on her neck as well as her lifeless and unfocused eyes. "A drink from the Sir." The maid pointed across the room, near one of the dining tables. A young man was looking her right her, waving. The only part of him that was obvious was his raven coloured hair and ember eyes from behind his mask that only covered the top part of his face. "No thank you." She frowned from behind her mask. The maid scowled. "He insists." The girl shoved the drink into Dawn's hand and then walked away. "Looks like you have an admirer." Lissa nudged her. "Yeah." She turned to the man and poured the drink to the floor, making sure he could see it. Obviously she wasn't going to drink it, it was blood. Luckily for her, the tendrils of darkness didn't mind lapping up the blood. "Cold much?" "I'm not here to flirt." Dawn pulled up her sleeve to look at her watch. "3 more minutes." Out of habit, Dawn reached for the blade strapped on her thigh. A silver dirk, it wasn't her sickle but it was the best she could get. She didn't bring her baton because she figured that the dead don't have much nerves to hit. "Alright, it's time to move." Dawn moved, not waiting for Lissa to follow her. "You think this is a good idea?" Lissa caught up to her. "I mean, Will." "Keep your mask on. I'll try to hide ourselves." Dawn took a deep breath. She did the trick with the tendrils that she had done so many times. The darkness rose around like a shell, it would block them from the sight of the vampires. "Let's go. Keep close to me." Dawn ordered and they pushed past the group of vampires. The two of them tried to push past the vampires and climb up the staircase, unfortunately the were stopped by vampire guard. "Now where are you two pretty ladies off too?" One of the lady vampires smiled a vicious smile. Dawn jerked up, they weren't supposed to be able to see her! "Uhmm." Dawn was trying to think on her feet, she wasn't good at words. Lissa didn't seem much help either. "You're lost? Let me help you." Dawn saw her gaze harden just like how Trey just before. Dawn looked down and was reached for her dirk- "Excuse me Diana." A man stepped forward and placed two hands on each of the girls shoulders. "Thank you for finding my subjugates. I had been looking for them for ages. They probably were trying to walk up to my room to find me." Diana retracted her teeth, looking between the two girls in an attempt to determine a lie. Dawn and Lissa could read situations well though, they were looking at the man, trying to mimic the lifeless look that the subjugates had. That's when she noticed who the man was. He was the man that gave her the drink! "Be more careful with your bloodbags Loki." Diana stepped aside letting the three of them pass. "Follow me, keep that look." Loki ordered the two girls, pulling them by their hands. "Over here." He pulled the two of them into a room. A very elaborate room, a large bed with white sheets in somekind of arabic way with elaborate pattern embroided into the sheets. The object that caught Dawn's eyes though was the violin resting at corner of the room. Whether it was for display or for his art, she didn't know. Loki sat down and pulled off his mask, revealing his dark-tanned skin and his cocky grin. "Hello girls." "Thanks for helping us." Lissa said, then she kicked Dawn in the shins. Dawn frowned at her. "Yeah, thanks." "You're welcome. I have a weakness for damsels in distress." Loki said. "So what are two demigod children like you doing here in a vampire party?" "How-" "I've met your kind before. My mom was a demigod back when, you know." He made fangs with his fingers and put them to his mouth. "A legacy of Styx, Nick Miló at your service. That was my name when I was human, most people call me Loki now. Currently a vampire, Maekar is my master and thus by extension, his 'son'." Nick air-qouted. "I'm Lissa Altanik, daughter of Hecate and this is Dawn-" Lissa eyed Dawn weirdly. "Uhmm what's your last name?" Dawn almost laughed, how did Lissa not know that Dawn wasn't even her real name. "Dawn is fine for you." "That's fine with me." Loki smiled. "So what were you girls planning to do?" "Our friend, Max, he went to talk to Maekar and- well he hasn't come back down. We need to go check on him." "Oh okay." Loki ran his fingers through his ebony coloured hair. "I'll bring you there then." "Won't you get in trouble?" Lissa asked. Loki smiled at Dawn. "There's not a lot a man would do for a woman." Dawn scowled at him. "Hurry up and move." "Okay then." Loki put on his mask and headed out the door. "My maker's room is upstairs." Loki informed. "That's probably where your friend is. Pray to whatever god you to want that Maekar didn't make him into a subjugate." "How do you even make a subjugate?" Dawn asked. "Make the human swallow your blood." Loki replied. "If you want to turn them into a vampire, you drink their blood, kill them and then bury them." "Seems like a lot of work." Lissa noted. "It is. Which is why we usually kill them." Loki admitted grimly. He grasped the knob of the door and turned back to them. "Alright, this is it." And he pushed the door open. "Loki!" Maekar stepped back as the three of them entered. "Max!" Lissa ran towards the crumpled form of the Child of Hyperion. Dawn heard the door close behind her, it was Loki. "What did you do to him?!" Dawn ripped the mask off her face. "What did you do?!" The Vampire Lord frowned at her. "How dare you use that tone with me!" "Shut up!" Dawn drew her dirk. "Listen to me. First, you're going to tell us where the hell Trey is and you're going to let us go free." "You are in no position to make threats-" Dawn stabbed the dirk through his arm. "Ah!" Maekar recoiled back and Dawn kicked him in the shins causing him to fall to the ground. "Brutto figlio di puttana! You listen to me!" She withdrew the dirk and pointed the tip at his chest. "Now unless you want me to stab you in your unbeating heart, you answer my question! Where's Trey?" "I don't know!" Maekar frowned at her. "Bugiardo!" Dawn screamed. Loki pulled her off him. "Don't touch me!" She pointed the dirk to the younger vampire. "Or i'll stab you too." "He doesn't know. I can vouch for him." Loki turned to his Master. Maekar frowned at Loki. "You were always a disappointment." Dawn watched Loki's eyes turn hard. "You're going to sleep now." And then snapped his fingers. Dawn was familiar with the feeling of mist going to work, somehow the combination of enchanto and mist was able to knock the old vampire out. "Myriah!" Lissa exclaimed and ran to the window even though the phoenix burn straight through the window and wall. "Get him out of here Myriah." Dawn ordered and the phoenix grabbed him by the shoulders. "Lissa, call Xaro and ask him to get a portal ready." "Okay." Lissa nodded before going to the window and doing some Hecate magic thingy and jumping out the melted window. With her advanced hearing at night, Dawn could her the Vampires climbing up. The shouting must have attracted them. "Go, I'll handle them." Loki replied. "What? No! They'll think you stabbed him and when he comes to- there's not telling what he'll do to you." Dawn pointed at Maekar. "You shouldn't be worried about that." Loki reached into his pocket for a slip of paper. Seeing as she had to pockets, he slipped the piece of paper into her dress which made her yelp. "There's where they are. Go help them okay?" Loki pleaded. "Now go." "Why are you helping me?" Dawn folded her arms. "This is more than just the fact that you have crush on me isn't it?" Loki smiled. "Maybe it's your mesmerising green eyes, or maybe you're the only chance for my brother to be happy. I'm counting on you alright? Now go." The steps were getting closer, she needed to get out quickly. Before she went out the window, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Loki smiled. "You're welcome." Dawn turned around and jumped out of the window, falling three three stories and landing with a grunt but unhurt. She heard the door get kicked open from above her. She could not in good conscience leave him alone to face all. The tendrils at her feet slithered. She commanded them to go up and surronded the room in complete darkness, to snuff out all light. The vampires have amazing night-vision but they probably couldn't see in complete pitch-black darkness. Hopefully, Loki could escape with that distraction. "Lights out." She said before running to find Lissa. 'Chapter Twelve ' Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:Children of Fey and Night